bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift:Kielazar
Duration: Permanent leads the resistance to the Imperial City where the Raug have amassed for their final assault on Heaven - and their dominion of the world! Can the resistance prove to be their downfall? Or will they be crushed by defeat instead? See his unit details HERE. This Frontier Rift Guild Event re-run will reward Summoners with Rift Memento, Rift Tokens, and Guild Tokens! Yet to obtain Black Knight Kielazar from the original run of “Heaven’s End”? Here’s your chance to exchange for Kielazar as well as his exclusive sphere, “Vesper Argentum”, at the Rift Memorial Bazaar using Rift Memento Tokens! Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Heaven's End" Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a guild. Only Summoners that have contributed to the Guild Score will be eligible for any guild rewards should the guild meets the scoring requirements. The final Guild Score at the end of the 1-week event will determine the rewards that each guild will receive during the rewarding period. At the end of this one-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If player joins a new guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous guild total and be counted to the new guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the “Event Period” ends and no change will be made to the finalised score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Vesper Argentum Blades of exquisite craftsmanship that glow with moonlight, the Vesper Argentum was said to be the very same wielded by the First-Who-Walked—the first vampire. Gabriela Ninlil, matriarch of the Black Dragon coven, bequeathed these blades to Kielazar to protect them from the vampire courts that longed to recover them from her guardianship. Legends say that the Vesper Argentum reflects its owner's soul. In Kielazar's possession, the argent surface ripples with ghostly energy, and howls through the air when swung. Perhaps the spirit of Kielazar's loyal wolfhound companion, Mannag, is indelibly tied to his. Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Black Knight Kielazar and Vesper Argentum will not be able to exchange for these items. *Please be reminded that your Rift Memento Token balance for each FR Guild Event Re-run will be reset after the Rift Memento Bazaar closes. Mission Details Boss Passive Effect Magic Nullification: Reduces duration of certain buff effects It is said that the Raug Overlords have the powers to nullify magic itself. Summoners who wish to tamper with fate must be prepared to face the full consequences of the Raugs’ might. The Heavens Lv.1= |-| The Heavens Lv.2= |-| The Heavens Lv.3=